Lars Zod-El
"I will stop the one who betrayed his own in order to build a new era." - Lars Zod-El Status Super name: Black Zero Real name: Lars Zod-El Race: Kryptonian Height: 6‘0” Weight: 170 lbs Age: 22 Eyes: Blue Hair: Sandy Brown Symbol: Black Lightning Bolt | Liger | Lightning Bolt | House of Zod | House of El | House of Zod-El Other aliases: Black Lars | Black Liger | Gold Liger | Liger Zero | Power Boy | Leon | Mr. Lightning Bolt | Thunder God | Body of Eternity Alignment: Hero Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Kal (Brother) Lara (Sister) Kara (Mother) Val (Father) Group affiliation: House of Zod-El, House of Zod, Trinity of Eternity, Justice Society Base Of Operations: Rock of Eternity, Justice League Headquarters. History History of character has not yet been written. Personality and Traits Lars' personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions are that of a soldier. Powers and Abilities Powers Lars power comes from the New God “Alexandersson” The Thunder Liger (Half Lion / Half Tiger) created by The Wizard Shazam to protect The Rock of Eternity after the fall of Black Adam and Shazam. The Thunder Liger Alexandersson posses the power of Black Adam and Shazam and all the strength of six Old Gods; S - for the wisdom of Solomon; H - for the strength of Hercules; A - for the stamina of Atlas; Z - for the power of Zeus (which enhances all Alexanderson's other physical abilities and allows for interdimensional travel); A - for the courage of Achilles (which would include invulnerability from ancient mythology); M - for the speed of Mercury (and, by extension, the power to tap into the Speed Force). Along with the power of these six legendary Gods, Alexandersson can tap into the Speed Force and he posses two swords on his left/right waist; one the left is the Eternal Fire Sword; the right is the Eternal Ice Sword. The Thunder Liger is much powerful than his predecessors: Black Adam and Shazam. The New God, Alexandersson gave the three young heroes a little trouble at the beginning of the fight until they work together creating an opening giving Lars the final blow for victory. Alexandersson chose to bond with Lars since he showed more bravery and heart than his siblings. When Lars receives the power of Alexandersson his suit went from blue to black. Lars says, to call him, “Black Zero” as The Thunder Liger Alexandersson merges with him and appears a Black Lightning Shazam symbol on his chest were the symbol of House of Zod-El used to be. Lars can now transform his power of Shazam into three different forms; The first is Shazam mode with the access to all six Gods inside him; second is The Thunder Liger Alexandersson (Uses Speed Force); final transformation is a hybrid form (half-beast / half-man) giving Lars Primal Power over Alexandersson making them both as one-body and one-mind. * Divine Empowerment: Lars gains his powers from six different heroes and deities: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. He activates these powers by saying the magical word "Shazam" which is the first letter of each of the gods' names combined. ** Wisdom of Solomon: Due to Solomon's blessings, Lars has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. *** Clairvoyance: The wisdom of Solomon gives Lars clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. *** Divine Grace: Lars has the wisdom of Solomon which allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. *** Eidetic Memory: Through Solomon's wisdom Lars is capable of memorizing anything he sees. *** Tactics of War: Through Solomon's blessings Lars is an accomplished tactician. *** Mathematics: Through Solomon's blessings Lars is an accomplished mathematician. ** Strength of Hercules: With the blessings of Hercules Lars Zod-El's strength is greatly increased. He is able to crack concrete, bend steel, and fight toe-to-toe with Superman. *** Super-Leaping: With Hercules's blessing Lars is able to use his strong leg muscles to leap far distances in a single bound. ** Stamina of Atlas: With the blessings of Atlas, Lars can endure great physical exertion without tiring while in his empowered form. *** Self-Sustenance: Because of Atlas' blessings Lars is able to survive without food, water or any other sort of sustenance while in his empowered form. ** Lightning of Zeus: Zeus' power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Lars giving him a beard, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. *** Accelerated Healing: He displayed the ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or himself instantly from wounds inflicted on his mortal form. *** Dimensional Travel: Lars Zod-El can access the Rock of Eternity whenever he wants, which sits at the center of the Multiverse. *** Divine Distribution: As Black Zero, Lars can share a portion of his magical powers with anyone akin to family that he so chooses, giving both similar and different powers of their own based on their personalities. *** Electrokinesis: Black Zero has the ability to control electricity like Zeus himself. **** Electro-Blast: He can discharge a powerful blast of electricity from his body and attack foes with it. ** Courage of Achilles: This aspect is physical and partly psychological, and gives Lars superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off from, while also making him indestructible to harm. Bullets have no effect on Lars, and conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Superman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards. *** Indomitable Will: Because of Achilles' blessing Black Zero is very strong willed in his actions. *** Immortality: As long as he remains in his empowered form he doesn't age. ** Speed of Mercury: With the blessings of Mercury Lars can run as fast as a bolt of lightning, this means Black Zero can at least run a third of the speed of light. *** Flight: With Mercury's blessing Lars is able to hover or out right fly at high speeds. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Black Zero's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels. He has even reacted to the likes of Superman in battle. * Electricity: He is able to create electricity from solar energy from Earth's sun and use it in a variety of offensive ways, such as projecting lightning from his hands to harm one or several enemies or creating a blast of electricity. His electricity-based attacks were shown to be able to harm many super-powered beings, and, to an extent, to heal him. * Electricity Magic: Lars Zod-El is able perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells feats through electricity, thunder and lightning. * Electricity Absorption: Lars Zod-El can absorb electricity, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Electrical Healing: Lars Zod-El can heal himself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. * Electricity Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Electrical Bolt Projection: Lars Zod-El can create and project bolts of electricity and control the intensity/power of their projectiles, the bolts aren't weak but they aren't as powerful as a full powered attack. These bolts could be used to stun, burn, injure, or even penetrate/stab the enemy. * Lightning Bolt Projection: Lars Zod-El can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from his hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, he could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike Electrical Bolt Projection, the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 61,111 miles (97 536 km)/second. Of course, advanced users may be able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. * Lightning Vision: Lars Zod-El can project electrical energy blasts from his eyes. * Electromagnetism Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That being said, only a few truly powerful individuals are capable of reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile abilities in existence. * Electromagnetic Vision: Lars Zod-El can perceive the world around themselves based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. Lars Zod-El is able to see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. The entire electromagnetic spectrum or most of it is visible to the user and can "tune" their vision to interpret the various ranges of the energy. Lars Zod-El can see radio waves (which includes AM, FM, and TV frequencies), radar, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, power waves, x-rays, gamma rays, and even cosmic rays. He can also have limited night-vision and thermo-vision. Lars Zod-El can also see the energy flowing through power lines and technological objects (can tell if they are active or not). He can tell if a radio transmitter is 'on' and if it is sending signals. * Electric Aura: Lars Zod-El can release and surround himself in/with electricity for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The electric aura may also give him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. * Cryo-Electricity Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate either electrified ice, lightning that is 'so cold it burns', or both ice and electricity simultaneously. * Cryo-Electricity Breath: Lars Zod-El can turn his Super Breath into Cryo-Electricity Breath by shaping and manipulating electrified ice, causing his enemies to freeze and electrocuted. * Electricity Infusion: Lars Zod-El can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with electricity, empowering and energizing them and allowing him to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. * Electricity Weaponry: Lars Zod-El can create or wield weaponry with power over electricity, which grants the user a wide variety of electricity or lightning-based abilities. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what level of electrokinetic-based ability Lars Zod-El created them for. * Electrokinetic Blade Construction: Lars Zod-El can construct blade weapons various shapes and sizes out of electricity, with the high frequency vibrating molecules of the blade allowing it to cut through almost anything. * Electrokinetic Claws: Lars Zod-El can project and retract razor-sharp claws of electricity/lightning from the fingertips for offensive purposes. * Electricity Transformation: Lars Zod-El can transform his body into electricity. He may become a hybrid between his normal state and electricity or become an entity of living electricity in a pure elemental form. * Electric Blast: Lars Zod-El can release electricity over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Life Electricity Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate creative/life electricity/lightning/spark; electrical energy capable of creating/giving/granting life. This allows him to not only create and give life with their electricity, but even grant it sapience/sentience and possibly even free will/soul of its own. Lars Zod-El may even have enough skill to heal/restore others with his electricity. * Electrical Healing: Lars Zod-El can heal himself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. * Super Charge: Lars Zod-El has the ability to increase the power of his electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, thereby releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing their strength. The process is similar to the Fight or Flight Response. This intense state of emotion may even change the his appearance. * Word of Power: Lars Zod-El calls forth lightning to damage and knock back nearby enemies. The summoned lightning heals you and restores energy. * Lightning Cage: Lars Zod-El slams the ground with both hands, creating a small cage of lightning around himself. * Lightning Teleportation: Lightning Teleportation is an elemental form of teleportation, allowing Lars Zod-El to teleport through bolts of lightning. Lars Zod-El can transport himself by electricity, by lightning or electronics. This is achieved by either riding the flow of electrons or becoming electricity itself for travel. Lars Zod-El is strong and skilled enough in this art of transportation, he can also transport by the electrons in the air, static discharges and electrical components. Lars Zod-El can make lightning strike themselves to transport his own molecules from one point to another. * Black Lightning Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. * Black Lightning Storm: Lars Zod-El summons a black cloud storm of lightning to electrocute his opponent with tendrils of electricity. * Black Lightning Magic: Lars Zod-El summons a black cloud around his opponent that triggers a bolt of lighting. * Black Lightning Strike: Lars Zod-El summons a black cloud over his head that sends a sudden bolt of lightning at his opponent. * White Lightning Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate electricity of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the positive powers of electricity. * White Lightning Breath: Lars Zod-El user is able to generate and manipulate white lightning within him in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from his mouth. * Onyx Lightning Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate both Yin/Yang Eternal Lightning that's highly effective against the supernatural, such as mystical entities from magical realms. The effectiveness, in question, can range from trapping and/or immobilizing to outright banishing or killing supernatural threats. Furthermore, Onyx Lightning may have other properties and abilities, such as healing, Resurrection, summoning mystical entities of the magical realms from Rock of Eternity to the material plane. * Onyx Lightning: The Onyx Lightning is an extremely powerful technique that surrounds Lars's hand in a surge of Yin/Yang Eternal Lightning. Onyx Lightning is so powerful that if Lars Zod-El would be to thrust it into the ground from a high elevation, all of the energy packed into the tiny form would cause a massive explosion. Upon contact with a target, it acts more or less like a sword in that it pierces the enemy, creating sharp-force trauma. The technique has also been shown with the ability to fire a surge of Yin/Yang Eternal Lightning across the ground at the opponent, giving it mid-range features as well, although the comparative effectiveness of this method is unknown. * Onyx Lightning Blade: The Onyx Lightning Blade is a much more powerful version of the Onyx Lightning. Instead of a forming a surge of Yin/Yang Eternal Lightning around Lars's hand, this technique concentrates it into a ball placed in the palm of the person using it. This upgraded version of an already-powerful technique takes great magic control. The difference in power between the two techniques has not been shown yet, but it can be assumed that it is quite a considerable amount. * Zeus: '''Lars Zod-El charges himself with electricity and then uppercuts his opponent into the air. * '''Liger Bomb: Lars Zod-El throws a ball of lightning that explodes when the opponent touches it. * Floating Liger Bomb: '''Lars Zod-El throws a Lightning Bomb that floats in place before exploding. * '''Power of Eternity: Lars Zod-El blasts his opponent with a straight bolt of lightning. * Rolling Thunder: '''Lars Zod-El can summon his Lightning Cage at different distances. * '''Deity's Bolt: '''Lars Zod-El summons a tracking lightning bolt that strikes the opponent from above. * '''Kandor Magic: Ancient Kryptonian magic is unleashed by Lars Zod-El, ravaging his foes with enchanted strikes. * Orbs of Eternity: '''Summons 3 lightning orbs that circle around him, that damages those who come into contact. Each orb can be shot at the opponent for minor damage. * '''Eternity Strike: '''Lars Zod-El fires the Orbs of Eternity as projectiles. * '''Body of Eternity: '''Lars Zod-El calls on the power of Shazam augmenting the damage of his punching attacks. * '''Raiden: Lars Zod-El grabs his opponent by the neck, lifts them, cries out "SHAZAM!" and strikes them with electricity streaming from his other hand. * Black-Out: '''Lars Zod-El lifts his opponent by the collar and electrocutes them before slamming them onto the ground. * '''Zero-Hour: Lars Zod-El dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking his opponent into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him/her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws his opponent onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. * SHAZAM!!!: '''Lars Zod-El grabs his opponent teleports and flings them into Rock of Eternity, where they crash into the side of the Rock of Eternity. Lars Zod-El tackles them through the Rock of Eternity and out the top, yells, "SHAZAM!" and quickly moves out of the way as the lightning strikes the opponent, obliterating them in the process. * '''Black Zero Virus: '''An intelligent nano virus created by Lars Zod-El. The Black Zero Virus was made using both Kryptonian and Exobyte technology and designed to remove Brainiac from Aza Zel by killing all of Brainiac's cells in Aza Zel body. When Lars Zod-El injects Aza Zel with the Black Zero Virus this makes him weak enough without Brainiac's power for Dr. Azrael to trap him in the Chaos Dimension. * '''Zero Requiem: Lars Zod-El creates a Mass Lightning Shield to protect himself and others around him. * Solar Energy Manipulation: Lars Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate solar energy into electricity. * Energy Projection: Lars Zod-El uses the yellow sun radiation to convert solar energy into electricity to create electromagnetic projections for defensive or offensive. * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Lars Zod-El possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Lars Zod-El's superpowers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analoes in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Electromagnetic Hand Blast: Lars Zod-El can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense electricity from his hands at any target. ** Super-Hearing: Lars Zod-El's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Lars Zod-El's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Lars Zod-El can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Lars Zod-El's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Lars Zod-El can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Lars Zod-El is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Lars Zod-El is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, he extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Lars Zod-El is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Lars Zod-El's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Lars Zod-El is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid-flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Lars Zod-El is able to create hurricane-force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. ** Super-Kryptonian: Lars Zod-El powers up his Shazam power to become faster and stronger than a normal Kryptonian. His appearance changes with his eyes surging with electricity and his hair spikes up. In this form Lars possesses different powers and abilities. These include: *** Super-Lightning Strike: Lars summons lightning from the heavens striking all near by enemies. *** Super-Lightning Barrage: A barrage of intense lightning at near by enemies. *** Super-SHAZAM: Lars calls forth SHAZAM summoning lightning from the heavens to damage and knock back nearby enemies. The summoned lightning heals you and restores energy. ** Thunder Liger: Lars Zod-El transform into the New God Alexandersson. In this form Lars possesses different powers and abilities. These include: *** Speed Force: Those with access to the Speed Force can use a large number of abilities, usually revolving around speed. Powers vary throughout each Speed Force users. Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. Speedsters commonly use their speed to manipulate and control airflow, as well as vibrate their bodies to intangibility and phase. By exceeding the speed of light speedsters can enter the speed force or travel throughout the timestream. Speedsters also possess superhuman physical characteristics, such as heightened stamina, agility, healing, senses, and sometimes strength, as well as increased mental capacity. The Speed Force also manifests a protective aura around speedsters that protect them from the harsh effects of moving at super speeds, greatly heightening their durability. Speed Force conduits bodies generate Speed Force energy that manifests itself as electricity. This Speed Force lightning varies in color from yellow, red, blue, and white. The lightning's properties are either identical or very similar to common electricity, as it reacts magnetically to metals and can shock people on contact. Some speedsters can learn to manipulate their lightning to which they can project it and manipulate electromagnetism. Certain speedsters can use the Speed Force for more advanced applications such as time manipulation, energy construct creation, creating copies of themselves, or stealing/lending speed. Conduits of the Speed Force who were gifted other powers instead of superhuman speed include: age manipulation, special-time mimicry, atomic inhibition, and process speed manipulation. Abilities * Various. The knowledge he currently possesses is unending, therefore he is capable of anything. * Multilingual: Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. * Genius-Level Intellect: He also is considered a genius among geniuses. * Smooth Talker: Another facet of his intelligence is the ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. Fusions Fusion with Kal Zod-El Powers & Abilities * Zero-Point Energy Manipulation: They can create, shape and manipulate Zero-Point Energy, the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may have; ie. the vibrational energy retained by molecules even at a temperature of absolute zero. Weaknesses * Inexperience: Despite possessing incredible abilities in his superpowered form, Lars Zod-El's still lack of skills and experiences as a crime fighter. He also didn't really understand the true extent of his mystical abilities. Which makes him often overwhelmed when face the stronger and more experienced opponents. Links DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 04: Trinity of Eternity